Raging Storm
by eyesofahuntress
Summary: The corner of his mouth lifted brokenly, his beautiful smile marred by a sad, aching tenderness. Time seemed to slow as I felt his marble cold hands wrap around my own for one last time. “Kill me,” Edward whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking. /BxE/&J/


**-Raging Storm-**

_**(**_A **Twilight** Fanfiction by **dashboard**_**)**_

**Disclaimer:** All original Twilight characters and events which occurred in the books (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse) apparent/mentioned in this story belong entirely to the talented © Stephenie Meyer. However, this story and any new characters belong to me.

All characters and events in this story other than those clearly in the public domain, are fictitious and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

**S**he sits in her corner singing herself to sleep,

Wrapped in all the promises

That no one seems to keep.

* * *

**Prologue: Light It Up  
**

Edward's eyes burned red, like hell. Except hell was nothing compared to the expression of pure hatred etched across his inhumanly perfect face.

It was in that instant that I knew I was going to die. Killed by the hands which had once held me close, afraid to hurt me. Hands which had traced themselves lightly across my cheek and the same hands- his hands- which I had loved with every ounce of my being.

The pointed stick I'd managed to hoist up never wavered.

In a single, fluid motion, he lunged, tackling me to the ground. I clung onto the stake for dear life; in fact, it was the only thing that could save me. Save _us_. His glistening white fangs were centimeters away from my exposed neck, and I was intoxicated by the bitterly familiar sweetness of his breath.

As my lungs struggled to draw in air against the crushing weight on my chest, I twisted futilely under his immovable arm.

I gasped painfully; I was choking, I was dying.

Water dripped from a leaky pipe. The sound echoed and rebounded off the concrete walls, forecasting the steps to my demise. Slowly, Edward lowered his head towards me. I remembered every detail: the way his long lashes had caught some dew and curved like dark crescents against his cheekbones, his strong grip bruising my shoulders, blue veins standing out against his pale white skin… and his lips. Yes, his lips- at times unyielding, at times pressed against my own almost feverishly, but always, always so gentle. I'd seen him smile, I'd seen him grimace, I'd seen him frown. His every little habit had been imprinted on my mind with the force of a sledgehammer thrown against a thin pane of glass.

But this furious, insatiable hunger- it was something I had never seen before. Something _he_ had never let me see before.

My body tensed, anticipating the pain that would surely come. His cool lips brushed the sensitive hollow at the base of my throat. And suddenly, his narrowed eyes widened. The horror in his gaze was too evident as glowing ruby red melted into liquid sunshine.

The corner of his mouth lifted brokenly, his beautiful smile marred by a sad, aching tenderness. Time seemed to slow as I felt his marble cold hands wrap around my own for one last time.

"Kill me," Edward whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking.

And plunged the stake towards his heart.

Silently, his hands dropped away from mine. Almost as noiselessly, my fingers reached for the lighter I already knew would be inside my pocket.

His final words resonated in the damp air, each lingering syllable draping over the other until nothing made sense anymore.

"**You promised.**"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Twilight Fanfic, so please enjoy. For now, this story is set after Eclipse- but this might change with the release of **Breaking Dawn** in 8 days (hyperventilates), omgomg it's almost here!

Anyway (calms down), this is a short Prologue (as per the style of the books); actual chapters will be longer. This may either be a short or a long Fanfic depending on the response (grins) yup, more reviews make a happier, bouncier, _cuddlier_ authoress… and thus a much longer (and possibly warmer) story!

Cheers,

dash


End file.
